A good night's sleep
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi can't sleep and instead goes over to Iruka's.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17!

* * *

Iruka woke up by a soft kiss on his cheek. He sighed and opened his eyes, smiling when a nose nuzzled the spot that was kissed. He turned and looked up at his lover.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted softly, smiling down at him, "Uh, I couldn't sleep."

Iruka shook his head, a playful smile on his lips. He rolled over, pulling Kakashi down onto the bed. They laid facing each other, the older man planting soft kisses on the tan face.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Iruka asked after a moment, and the older man hesitate before kissing his nose.

"Just couldn't, I felt restless," Kakashi ran his fingers through the chocolate strands, "Sorry I woke you."

Iruka shook his head, a grin growing on his lips, "Make it up to me."

Kakashi grinned back at him and pulled the younger man closer, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. Iruka rolled them over, pulling the older man on top of him, deepening the kiss. Kakashi sighed into it, his body pressed against the younger man's as he delved his tongue into his lover's hot mouth. Iruka moaned in appreciation and snaked his hands into his lover's shirt, feeling sensitive scar tissue under his palms. They broke the kiss as the need of oxygen became too great. Their hot breath mingled as their gazes locked. Chocolate eyes shut on instinct as the older man leaned in, brushing his lips against the other pair, tracing the lower lip with his tongue before giving the lips a sweet kiss.

Iruka shivered pleasantly at the tender kiss, "'Kashi," he whispered softly, moving his hands down and dipping them under the waistband of the loose sweatpants, smoothing his palms over the round muscle. He leaned his head to one side, and soft lips took the invitation.

Kakashi groaned as the hands on his ass began to knead, pulling down his sweatpants as they did so, he hummed in against the tan neck. He pulled off his lover's shirt and began to tease the dark nipples, grinning as the tan body arched towards him. Pale hands splayed along the sides of the tan torso, following the smooth contours to the hips. He leaned back, earning him a disappointed sigh from his lover. He pulled off his own shirt as he intently looked at the younger man. He watched as tan hands moved to over his abdominals, and purposely traced a sensitive scar. Kakashi shivered and placed his hands on the wandering pair, following them as they touched.

Iruka sat up and began to kiss the bare chest in front of him, as lips kissed his neck and shoulders. He swiped his tongue over a pink nipple and felt the older man twitch, making him grin and continue his teasing. He heard Kakashi moan near his ear, and it went straight to his groin. He kissed along the pale clavicle, following it to the throat before laying back, pulling the older man with him. He felt hands dip hands dip into his sweatpants, and slowly tug them off. His hips bucked as the pale digits ghosted along his shaft, and blushed when he heard Kakashi hum in appreciation.

Kakashi looked at the tan body under him, and felt a shiver travel down his spine, "Iruka," he whispered, for no particular reason. His flushed lover smiled up at him with chocolate love filled eyes. He tugged off his own sweatpants and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the small tube of lube. Tan legs 

spread invitingly and he felt his own erection twitch in anticipation. He settled between the younger man's legs, groaning when their pelvises met. He slicked his fingers and teased the younger man's entrance before pushing one in. He smiled when the younger man sighed in content and rocked his hips against his hand.

"'Kashi," Iruka sighed and felt another finger join the first, stretching him and spreading the slick liquid.

Kakashi added more lube to his fingers before crooking them to massage the sensitive gland, the tan hips bucking and rocking against his hand, a moan with his name coming from his lover's lips. He continued to stimulate the younger man's prostate and added a third finger.

Iruka gasped and choked on a whimper, "'Kashi," the older man moved and leaned down to kiss him, locking him a searing kiss as the fingers massaged and simultaneously stretched him.

Kakashi withdrew his fingers, eliciting a frustrated sigh from the younger man. He smiled and lifted the tan hips, positioning himself at the welcoming entrance. His gaze locked with the chocolate pair, looked at his flushed panting lover as he slowly pushed into the tight heat that seemed to suck him in, "Ruru," he moaned and began to kiss at his lover's neck.

Iruka moaned and threaded his fingers into the silver locks, moving the older man's and meeting in a hot, wet kiss. He moaned again when pale hips met his, completely filling him.

Kakashi broke the kiss, willing his self-control in check, "Ruru," he growled and bit lightly on the clavicle, groaning when the tan hips rocked against him, urging him to move. He leaned back and pulled away, nearly all the way out and slowly pushed back in to the hilt. Iruka moaned and arched his back as the slow languid thrust pressed against his prostate.

"'Kashi," he panted for air as the rhythm stayed slow and steady, feeling his lover's rigid length slowly pull out and push back in, "'Kashi…please faster."

Kakashi grinned and instead pulled all the way out, making Iruka whimper under him and before the younger man could protest, he pushed back in, making sure to press against the sensitive gland.

Iruka felt a pulse course through his spine, making him half moan and whimper, "Please…"

Kakashi pulled back out and pushed back in, this time harder than before, hitting the gland head on.

Iruka cried out, and gasped. Kakashi raised one of his knees higher and began a steady rhythm, nearly pulling out with every thrust, and driving all the way to the hilt. Iruka gasped as Kakashi began to roll his hips in a circular motion, constantly stimulating his prostate. His breathing turned into quick pants and gasps of air, "Oh god -," he gripped the sheets under him as his sobbing member twitched and dripped drops of precum onto his stomach, "Oh go -," he choked on a whimper as his lover quickened his pace. Iruka began to roll his hips, wanting more of that friction and pressure, "Oh god – Kakashi!"

Kakashi's eyes never left the tan blushing face that expressed pure ecstasy, "Iruka," he breathed, and kissed the inner thigh of the raised leg, "Ruru."

"Oh Kakashi – so good -," he panted for air as his hips moved on their own accord, "S-so good – oh god -," he gasped as his member twitched again, dripping more onto his stomach.

Kakashi growled at the sight and quickened his pace. He splayed a hand on the taut flat stomach, feeling it twitch under his touch, the drops of precum smearing onto his hand.

Iruka didn't know how, but the tender splayed hand added to his lust and arousal and felt himself beginning to lose himself, "Kakashi…" it felt so good that he didn't want it to end, "Oh, Kakashi."

Kakashi smoothed his hand up to the pectorals and dragged it back down, lower, ghosting his fingers along the shaft of the twitching erection.

"Oh god – please Kakashi! Please -," Iruka felt his eyes drift closed as a pulse coursed through him. He was close, so close. Iruka forced his eyes open as he felt the hand wrap around his sobbing erection, grasping it loosely, the thumb brushing along the head and shaft. He gasped as Kakashi suddenly sped up, driving into him and bringing him so much closer to climax. He was reduced to vowels as his body began to tremble with the familiar tightness.

"Ruru," Kakashi's free hand traveling along the raised leg, down the outer side of the thigh and along the curve of the hip, leaning forward and pushed in harder.

Iruka cried out, as his body arched off the bed and came hard onto his stomach, spilling a large amount of semen on himself and the hand stroking him. He panted for air as his body continued to shudder and twitch through his intense orgasm. He looked at his lover through hazy eyes, and watched as the pale face contoured in pleasure.

Kakashi leaned down and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, supporting the tan hips with a hand on the small of the back as he continued thrusting, searching for his own release.

Iruka regained enough of himself to reciprocate, rolling his hips against the older man. He threaded lazy fingers into the silver locks, pulling away the strands that fell over the pale forehead and locked him in a hot kiss. He felt he older man falter in his rhythm and press flush against him. Kakashi broke the kiss and instead buried his face in to the tan neck. Iruka shuddered as Kakashi came inside him, the pale hips rolling through his own orgasm.

"Iruka," he breathed against his lover's neck, collapsing on top of him.

Iruka wrapped his arms around the sated body on top of him, feeling the older man's hot breath hit his neck, "Kakashi…that was…" he trailed off with a sigh, just thinking about it made him shiver.

Kakashi smiled against the golden skin in agreement. He frowned when the mess between them became uncomfortable. He pushed himself off, and slowly withdrew from his lover, and noticed a wince that he tried to hide, "Are you alright?"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Not getting up anytime soon though."

Kakashi grinned and climbed off the bed to retrieve a damp towel, and cleaned the younger man's stomach and thighs. He tossed the towel and was immediately pulled back down on top of the younger man. He rolled them over, rolling onto his back with Iruka resting his head on one of his shoulders; half sprawled on top of him.

Iruka nuzzled the shoulder he was resting on, "Shouldn't have a problem sleeping now."

Kakashi chuckled, "Wasn't going to have any trouble sleeping once I got here." He kissed the tan forehead and pulled the younger man closer, "Good night, love."

Iruka sighed, "Good night, 'Kashi." The gentle fingers that threaded into his hair and the warmth around him lulled him to sleep.

Kakashi leaned his head against the brunette's as his eyes drifted closed, _I never have any trouble sleeping when I'm with you_. Was his last though as he followed his lover into sleep.

There wasn't any more restlessness of the body or mind.


End file.
